


洞房花烛夜

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007
Comments: 1





	洞房花烛夜

【洞房花烛夜】  
※加糖不加冰×二烦才不烦

“一拜天地！”  
“二拜高堂！”  
“夫妻对拜！”  
“礼成！”

Lay噙着笑扶起张艺兴，在台下宾客的起哄声中将人儿拉近了点拥入怀中，知道张艺兴脸皮薄，Lay便控制住了想把人按在怀里狠狠亲一顿的欲望，只低头在人儿粉嫩的唇上轻啄了一下。在大红色嫁衣的衬托下，本就长相稚嫩的张艺兴显得更加娇嫩可人，幸好在商量婚礼事宜的最后选择了举办中式婚礼，要不然没见到这么可人的爱人还真是一大憾事。

婚礼的举办地点在lay的私人庄园里，大红色的丝绸遍布在庄园里的每一个角落，衬得这一方小天地喜庆又温馨。Lay恋恋不舍地松开对爱人的禁锢，牵起人儿的手十指相扣朝宾客席走去，婚礼上宴请的客人并不多，全都是两家人来往比较密切的亲戚和相熟的朋友。

Lay牵着张艺兴一一介绍着，期间有长辈敬酒，知道张艺兴酒量不好，但这种时候lay又不好拦着，只能在一旁干着急，张艺兴也不想让Lay为难，硬撑着喝下了一杯又一杯的酒，要不是最后看张艺兴连路都有点走不稳了，lay还不好出面帮他挡酒。

“兴儿，来，先喝点儿醒酒汤。”lay把人儿抱在怀里，端着刚刚吩咐佣人做好的醒酒汤，舀起一勺放在嘴边吹了吹，等到温度正好的时候才给迷迷糊糊的人儿喂了进去，看到张艺兴醉成这样真是让lay心疼到不行，早知道刚刚就先让佣人把酒给换了再带人儿去见长辈了。

继喂了几口醒酒汤后，lay又给喂张艺兴吃了几口清粥，要不然待会儿醒了该胃疼了。待服侍好张艺兴后，lay将人儿抱回了卧室里，吩咐好佣人之后就继续回到婚宴现场了。

等到宾客散去，lay回到家的时候天已经黑了，走进卧室发现张艺兴已经醒了正准备下床的时候，lay毫不掩饰内心的愉悦，爬上床一把抱住了人儿，把头埋在人儿的颈窝，晃着脑袋蹭了蹭人儿雪白的脖子，“老婆我回来了。”

张艺兴的的酒还没完全醒，感觉全身都软软的根本使不上一丝力气，只能用手轻轻推开Lay的脑袋，但还是无济于事，“哈哈哈Lay别蹭了我好痒啊呵呵呵~”  
“好，不蹭了，老婆，我想要~”lay抬起头，伸出舌头开始轻轻舔着张艺兴的脖子，惹得人儿在怀里一阵战栗。  
“嗯…lay你先去洗澡。”张艺兴扭着身子躲开了lay作乱的舌头，Lay身上都是酒味，他一点都不喜欢，“洗完澡再说…”  
“那老婆你跟我一起洗~”  
“别闹~”  
“没闹，走嘛~”不等张艺兴回应，lay就一把抱起人儿往浴室里走去。  
“lay你放我下来！”  
“叫老公~”  
“我不要~你讨厌死了！”  
“那就不放了。”  
“老公…”  
“老婆真乖，但是你错过了最佳时期，现在已经晚了~”说罢门锁落下，发出“咔哒”一声，lay靠在门上，就着把张艺兴抱在怀里的动作直接俯身吻了下去，从轻轻的触碰到撬开人儿的齿关与口腔内的软舌交缠，动作轻柔却又极具侵略性，浴室里回响着啧啧水声，迸发而出的暧昧因子在急急跳动，直让人听了面红耳赤。

Lay把人儿放到了洗手台上，一只手扣住人儿的后脑勺不断加深这个吻，另一只手在人儿的身上游走，把张艺兴身上还没来得及换下的嫁衣扯得乱七八糟的。

察觉到怀里的人儿有些透不过气，Lay停止了对口腔的侵略，在退出来之后又在人儿的泛着水色的嘴唇上舔了舔。  
张艺兴软趴趴地俯下身子把脑袋靠在Lay的肩膀上喘着气，近在耳边的喘息声听得Lay身下一紧，Lay便干脆趁着张艺兴现在浑身无力把两人都剥了个干净。  
“等，等一下……初夜就在这儿做吗？”  
张艺兴虽然带有些醉意，但终归还是略带着清醒，连忙拉扯胯下的最后一条遮羞布，脸庞早已红得宛如剥落在地上的嫁衣。  
“先做一次，咱们等等可以再换地方。”  
Lay一脸坏笑，扯着人儿的内裤就是不放手，张艺兴羞答答地和男人拉扯着却又力有不逮，男人抓住人儿的手腕，右手用力一拉，可爱的霸王龙内裤就这样脱离了下半身，飞跃在嫁衣上面。  
男人身上还有一天内裤，可张艺兴却全身赤裸的坐在洗手台上，哇呜一声连忙双腿合并遮住已经勃起的性器，两手捂着小脸蛋害羞得不想见人。  
“来，宝贝，给我看看，别害羞。”  
Lay俯身拉开人儿的手，温柔地亲吻着红润的唇瓣尝试让人放松下来，另一只手抓住他的膝盖缓缓掰开，挺立得性器就这样暴露在男人的面前，整根红通得可爱。  
“呜……不要这么盯着。”  
张艺兴真的害羞得不得了，一手推开男人盯着性器定得虎视眈眈的视线，Lay哼哼笑了一声，伸出手去抚慰着人儿的肉棒，随后换来人儿的惊呼一声。  
“老公不盯，老公帮你揉揉。”  
突然被人撸动着肉棒，张艺兴忍不住娇喘一声后想要闭上双腿，男人又重新掰开，钳住，然后继续上下撸动。  
“……啊、嗯哼～”  
肉棒在男人的撸动下很快就膨大了一圈，张艺兴舒服得眯上眼睛昂头呻吟，颤抖的双手抵在男人的肩膀上，有点粗糙的手指摩过龟头更是让他感到兴奋，很快就冒出了一滴漂亮的晶莹堵在精口上。  
人儿的呻吟反而搞得男人欲不能罢，眼睛有点失神地看着那滴可口的晶莹，Lay喘着粗气，咽了一下口水，半跪下身子，一边撸动着肉棒，伸出舌头舔掉精口上的蜜汁。  
老公这一舔，张艺兴全身像被触电了，全是酥麻又颤抖，连忙低下视线，只见Lay下一秒就继续舔着他的肉棒柱身，时而轻吻，时而舔舐吸吮，惹得人儿全身发软倒在洗手台上喘气连连。  
“老公、不要，脏啊……”  
Lay也不管，吸了一下上面的青根后，小声应了一句‘不脏’，然后转移到肉棒前端开始攻击龟头，用力吸了一下敏感点后，把整根肉棒往嘴里吞去，然后上下吞吐。  
“啊——！舒服、嗯……”  
在男人吞下肉棒的时候，张艺兴就疯了，全身都是情欲的热气，忍不住就扭动着胯下下意识在男人的嘴里抽插。  
Lay也不辜负人儿的期望，在人儿抽插的时候立着舌头，以致张艺兴每一次的撞击都能撞到男人的舌尖上，让龟头产生了不一样的快感和高潮。  
每撞到挺立的舌尖一下，张艺兴就爽得叫一声，一来一去，抽插的动作也越来越流利，让张艺兴彻底爱上了这种感觉。  
“老公、你好会啊……我喜欢这样、嗯……”  
除了坐在洗手台后面的梳妆镜，他的对面还有一片照全身的长镜子，人儿缓缓抬起眼眸，就能看见自己的东西就这样插进他老公的嘴里，配合上自己骚得要命的粉红身体和禁欲脸，宛如一副春宫图。  
Lay见人儿插得爽，吸了一下嘴里的肉棒时，趁机把人儿的腿掰得更开，后穴的淫水就这样流了下来，然后伸出两只手指缓缓捅进了蜜穴里头，顿时蜜汁四泄。  
手指才刚进去，Lay只感到口腔突然一热，随着张艺兴高潮迭起的呐喊声直接射精，在人儿的缓缓抽插中一下一下地射进他的喉咙里头，然后小幅度的抖动。  
“啊……老公、我射了……对不起……”  
张艺兴全身汗涔涔，哭啼啼地擦着男人嘴边流出来的白色，觉得很羞耻，Lay含着精液拔出了肉棒，然后把人儿给他的白色吐到手掌上，准备帮后穴添加一点天然润滑剂。  
“没事，宝贝，该到老公舒服了。”  
把精液送进蜜穴里头，Lay早已忍不住想要直接插进去，匆匆忙忙地做好扩张后，连忙脱下内裤，巨大的性器就这样弹了出来，吓得张艺兴一个激灵，更多的是想要独占这巨大物体的占有欲。  
想要。  
我想要。  
给我吧，老公。  
Lay气喘吁吁地站了起来，扶着人儿的身体，张艺兴反射性就搂住了男人的脖子，下意识把腿张得更大，好让男人能够顺利进入。  
其实，在两人拥抱的同时，Lay早已把肿得发紫的肉棒抵在出水的穴口里头，不等人儿的同意，就直接往里面捅了一半进去，插得张艺兴哇哇大叫喊了一声疼，然后夹紧了里面的巨大，惹得Lay倒吸了一口凉气。  
“没事的老婆，一会儿就不疼了。”  
休息半晌，Lay才继续缓缓地推送进去，张艺兴咬着下唇昂起头，后穴努力的吞噬着火热，直到达到尽头整根吞没，Lay舒服得顶了一下，坚硬如铁的肉棒冷不防的顶到了内壁深处，又换来了人儿兴奋得颤抖的叫床声。  
“插我……老公、插我……我要……”  
“好好好，给你，老公给你。”  
说罢，Lay捏住人儿的腿就开始抽插，硬生生的捅到里面插到深处，张艺兴就会失控的乱喊乱叫，随着男人疯狂的撞击，加上汗水的湿度，撞得连人带身一直往后移去，然后又被男人一把拉回过来，彻底黏住下半身，再次顶到里面。  
“啊！啊！我要死了、我要死了老公……”  
“呜……别乱说话”  
猛烈的抽插早已让Lay全身发热，爽得他差点就站不稳了，在最后几次撞击后很快就要达到高潮，龟头硬得快要喷射出子孙来。  
“……老公可以射里面吗？”  
“不要！呜、会怀孕的……不要……”  
“不要的话，就要射嘴里了。”  
“……下次、下次再射里面……”  
好，这是你说的哦。  
再次活活被猛烈的速度插得高潮，再次射了出来，飞溅在男人和自己的腹肌上面。  
随着张艺兴的高潮，Lay也早已忍不住了，往里面多送几下后，感觉快到达到高潮，连忙拔出性器，把软绵绵的老婆从洗手台上抱下来，让他跪坐在自己的面前。  
张艺兴自然明了，全身无力的鸭子坐坐在男人红涨的性器前面，流着眼泪用嘴含住了肉棒，然后开始吞吐。  
很快的，Lay低鸣一声，压住人儿的后脑勺往口腔里面一顶，抖着下半身直接射进了老婆的口腔里面，张艺兴呜呜两声，然后把老公的精液全部吞下。  
浴室的性事完成了，Lay舒服得拔出了肉棒，然后抱起快要瘫软在地上的老婆，使坏的撸了一下人儿的性器，张艺兴哼唧一声，害羞地拍了一下男人的脸庞。  
“好了老婆，下次到了。”  
Lay奸计得逞，抱起人儿往卧室走去，张艺兴一脸惊慌地捏着男人的肩膀肉，终于明白男人此话何解了。  
“老婆，这一次，我要射里面。”

【完】


End file.
